Otona no Gakusei
by AlienTempur
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya ketika seorang perempuan yang sudah dewasa kembali menjadi anak sekolahan? Bertemu kembali dengan teman satu sekolahnya tapi dengan situasi yang tidak terduga. "Kumohon jangan beri tahu siapa pun, aku berjanji hanya sampai ujian akhir saja aku akan menggantikannya." / "Baiklah, aku akan menutup mulutku, tapi aku meminta bayaran."/ StudentxTeacher. AU. M for Lemon.


" _Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini?_ " batin seorang gadis berambut coklat sepunggung sambil berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong sekolah, sesekali tangan kirinya memegangi rok mini yang terlihat terlalu pendek untuk standar anak sekolahan, "sial, aku benci seragam sekolah," gumamnya.

Bel sekolah pun berdentang dengan kencang menandakan kelas akan segera dimulai, gadis itupun segera berlari menuju ruangan bertuliskan 3-C, ia segera menempatkan diri dibangku paling ujung kiri. Suasana yang tadinya sedikit riuh tiba-tiba menjadi tenang ketika seorang laki-laki berumur 50 tahunan memasuki kelas tersebut.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," ujar lelaki tua yang menjadi guru untuk pelajaran pagi itu. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," balas semua murid secara serentak.

"Ah, baiklah, sebelum kelas dimulai saya akan mengabsen semua murid yang hadir pagi ini," lelaki tua bernama Asuma itupun mengambil buku absen dan memakai kacamata, ia memanggil satu persatu nama murid yang tertulis dan akhirnya pada nama, "Fumie Komaeda."

"Hadir," ucap gadis yang dengan nama Fumie Komaeda tersebut, seketika seluruh kelas mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah si gadis. "Tak kusangka akhirnya kau berangkat juga Fumie- _san_ ," ujar Asuma sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengabsen seisi kelas.

Gadis tersebut menghembuskan napasnya lega, awalnya ia menyangka kalau rencana ini adalah hal yang buruk karena semua orang pasti akan mengetahuinya tapi ia salah, semua orang menyangka bahwa dirinya adalah Fumie Komaeda yang sebenarnya adalah saudari sepupunya yang masih SMA. Yap setidaknya seperti itu untuk 3 bulan kedepan, gadis yang sebenarnya bernama Tenten tersebut harus berpura-pura menjadi Fumie dan menjalani kehidupan sekolah menengah atas walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah berumur 25 tahun.

"Sial, jika ia kembali nanti aku akan menghajarnya sampai habis," gumamnya sambil menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Fumie kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Asuma ketika melihat anak didiknya tersebut terlihat tidak fokus saat ia mengajar. "Aa, tidak apa-apa, _sensei_. Sa-saya hanya sedikit pusing," ucapnya gugup saat ia dipanggil begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke UKS sebentar," gadis tersebut segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas, entah sudah berapa lama ia terakhir mengikutin pelajaran seperti itu, rasanya seperti amnesia. Kalau bukan karena kasihan dengan saudari sepupunya itu ia tak akan mau menyetujui permintaan bibinya. Sekolah yang dimasuki oleh saudari sepupunya termasuk sekolah favorit dan sangat sulit untuk masuk, sebenarnya Fumie termasuk murid yang pintar namun sejak mengenal sebuah komunitas ia menjadi jarang masuk sekolah, bahkan sekarang ia sedang kabur dari rumah. Khawatir dengan pendidikan putrinya, Anzu Komaeda, ibu dari Fumie meminta Tenten untuk menggantikannya sementara waktu sampai mereka menemukan gadis nakal itu.

" _Kumohon Tenten, bantu Bibi sebentar saja, lagi pula kau juga belum bekerja sampai saat ini,"_ begitulah alasan Anzu saat meminta Tenten untuk membantu pendidikan Fumie. Gadis tersebut menghela napasnya, walaupun seperti meledek tapi Bibinya benar, sampai saat ini ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaaan.

Langkah gadis tersebut terhenti ketika ia sampai pada ruangan yang ditujunya, UKS, ia segera membuka pintu dan masuk. "Permisi," ujarnya, sepi, sepertinya tidak ada orang diruangan tersebut.

"Fumie?" panggil seorang laki-laki dari balik tirai UKS dan mengejutkan gadis bermata _brown honey_ itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akhirnya kembali kesekolah," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dari balik tirai UKS. "Aa i-iya."

Secara tiba-tiba laki-laki tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenten sambil menyeringai, "apakah komunitas itu sudah membosankan?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi kiri Tenten, mata gadis berambut coklat itupun terbelalak, apakah laki-laki ini berada satu komunitas dengan Fumie? Atau malah laki-laki ini mengetahui keberadaan Fumie?

"Ano—,"

"Fumie, jadilah pacarku," laki-laki itu segera memotong Tenten sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu. "Apa?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Ayolah, lagi pula aku lebih hebat diranjang daripada laki-laki itu?" mata _brown honey_ itu terbelalak, laki-laki? Apakah itu pacar Fumie.

"Ehem," deham seseorang dari pintu masuk UKS memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan berdua di kamar UKS?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam mereka berdua. "A, Neji _sensei_ , ka-kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut.

"Bukankah kau demam, Konohamaru? Jika sudah baik kembali lah ke kelas," ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil _sensei_ tersebut, walaupun sepertinya ia masih terlihat sangat muda untuk menjadi guru. Dengan mata berwarna lavender dan rambut panjang indah yang tidak umum dimiliki oleh seorang pria tapi sial, ia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Oke oke," decih Konohamaru berjalan meninggalkan ruang UKS. "Aku mengerti," koreksi laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut sebelum Konohamaru benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Perhatian laki-laki itupun beralih pada Tenten yang terdiam, mata lavendernya menatap tajam padanya seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Tenten?" panggilnya secara tiba-tiba, gadis bermata _honey brown_ itupun terkejut, bagaimana ia bisa mengenalinya? Apakah penyamarannya sudah terbongkar?

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?"ujarnya gugup sambil mencengkram ujung rok sekolahnya. Sambil memukul kepala Tenten dengan gulungan kertas Neji pun berujar, "dasar bodoh, dengan sekali lihat saja aku bisa memberitahu kalau kau itu Tenten,"

"Sedang apa kau ada disini? Dan memakai seragam sekolah?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Tenten, gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap Neji kebingungan. "Tunggu sebentar, apa kau lupa denganku?"

"Ah, sebenarnya iya," ungkap Tenten sambil tersenyum malu, gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia benar-benar lupa siapa laki-laki didepannya itu. "Dasar payah, padahal kita dulu satu sekolahan."

"Eh? Satu sekolahan?" pikiran gadis itu mulai berputar, bukankah murid yang tadi menggodanya tadi memanggilnya Neji _sensei_? Apakah benar dia Neji yang itu? Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap pada laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut, "emm... Apakah kau Neji? Neji Hyūga?"

"Dasar bodoh, akhirnya kau ingat juga," Neji kembali memukul kepala gadis berambut coklat itu dengan gulungan kertas yang ia pegang, kebiasaan buruknya ternyata terbawa sampai ia dewasa. " _itai!_ " pekik Tenten sambil melindungi jidatnya, takut kalau laki-laki itu kembali memukulnya untuk ketiga kali.

Gadis bermata honey brown itu tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman satu sekolahnya ditempat seperti ini dan terlebih lagi ia sekarang menjadi seorang guru. Kalau dilihat jelas saja Tenten lupa dengan Neji, laki-laki itu berubah 90 derajat dari penampilannya, dulu saat sekolah Neji belum punya rambut sepanjang ini dan gaya berpakaiannya pun tidak serapi sekarang walau pun ia termasuk seorang jenius dari keluarga berada. Ia sedikit malu dan iri, sedangkan dirinya masih saja menganggur sampai sekarang.

"Jadi?" tanya Neji memecah keheningan. "Eh?" tanya Tenten dengan ekspresi yang menurut Neji terlihat bodoh namun imut. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan memakai seragam sekolah?" ucap Neji mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyamar menggantikan saudari sepupuku," ucap Tenten sedikit lemas menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini dan Neji mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kau tahu? Jika hal ini diketahui oleh komite sepupumu bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah," ujar Neji sambil memandang Tenten, gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Kumohon jangan beri tahu siapa pun, aku berjanji hanya sampai ujian akhir saja aku akan menggantikannya," ucap Tenten sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada memohon pada Neji. "Hmm...," gumam Neji menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup mulutku," mata gadis berambut coklat tersebut langsung berbinar seperti anjing yang menemukan sebuah tulang dipekarangan rumah. "Tapi aku meminta bayaran," lanjut Neji yang membuat binar dimata Tenten menghilang begitu saja. "Ba-bayaran? Baiklah aku akan mene—,"

Seketika itu juga kata-kata Tenten terpotong ketika Neji menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya berdegub kencang, bibir laki-laki itu bergerak cepat menghisap bibir bawah Tenten yang kemudian semakin lama menjadi semakin intens. Tangan Tenten terangkat mencengkram kemeja laki-laki berambut panjang itu saat ia mulai mendesak dan memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut gadis tersebut. "Ah~," desah Tenten kecil, Neji pun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan menatap mata berwarna coklat dihadapannya. Napas Tenten kembali memburu saat tangan Neji mulai berani meremas buah dadanya yang masih terbalut dengan seragam sekolah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tenten sambil mencoba menstabilkan alur napasnya. "Meminta bayaranku tentu saja," ujar Neji dengan suara baritonnya tepat ditelinga Tenten lalu ia pun turun untuk mencium dan mengginggit lembut leher mulus milik gadis tersebut yang dibalas dengan lenguhan menggairahkan, "kita ada disekolah, Neji ah~"

Neji mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Tenten dan manarik keatas bra berwarna biru muda yang dikenakannya, dua gundukan kenyal pun menyembul dan disambut dengan ramasan lembut dari kedua tangan Neji. Sesekali laki-laki itu menarik gemas puting susu berwarna pink tersebut yang mulai mengeras karena rangsangan. Neji membaringkan Tenten dikasur UKS dan mulai menjilati payudara Tenten dengan memainkan dan menghisap putingnya.

"Ne-Neji, ah~ hentikan," ucap Tenten dengan susah payah menahan desahan dengan semburat merah yang menjalar dipipinya. "Hentikan? Tapi sepertinya tubuhmu mengatakan sebaliknya," ujar laki-laki bermata lavender tersebut, tangan kirinya menyingkap rok milik Tenten dan mengusap pangkal pahanya yang tertutupi oleh celana dalam berwarna senada. Tenten merasakan bagian bawahnya yang basah dan berkedut liar karena ulah Neji, "bukankah kau murid yang sangat nakal? Terangsang ditempat seperti ini oleh gurumu sendiri."

Tenten menutup matanya saat Neji mulai menelusupkan tangan kedalam celana dalamnya dan mengusap klitorisnya. Neji memainkan klitorisnya dengan gerakan cepat, membuat Tenten tak kuasa menahan desahan yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga namun itu semua sia-sia saat Neji memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam liang peranakan Tenten. "Ah ah~ Neji~" laki-laki itu hanya menyeringai puas melihat hasil perbuatannya, ia menambahkan satu jari lagi yang membuat Tenten kembali bersuara dan bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat.

Suara derap kaki terdengar dari luar UKS membuat Tenten menjadi panik namun Neji mesih meneruskan kegiatan _fingering_ nya, "jika kau seberisik itu kita bisa ketahuan," bisik Neji santai ditelinga Tenten. "Apakah senikmat itu hmm?" lanjut Neji bertanya pada Tenten yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis karena kenikmatan yang ia berikan. Ini terlalu intens, gadis bermata coklat tersebut merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari bagian bawahnya.

"Neji, Neji ah~" ucap Tenten ketika tubuhnya mulai mengejang hebat dan ia mengeluarkan cairan ditangan Neji, napasnya memburu dengan keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Neji mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Tenten dan menjilatinya sampai bersih kemudian ia kembali mencium Tenten dengan lembut dan merapikan pakaiannya tepat saat bel sekolah kembari berdentang menjukkan jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Kembalilah ke kelas Asuma sensei, beliau pasti menunggumu," dengan itu Neji pun meninggalkan Tenten diruang UKS yang masih mencoba menstabilkan dirinya, sambil tersenyum ia tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal seperti itu Tenten. Neji hanya mengendikkan bahunya, lagi pula gadis itu terlihat imut.

"Neji bodoh," gumam Tenten dengan semburat merah yang masih menempel dikedua pipinya.

* * *

 **Yohoyy**

 **Disini Neji sama Tenten umur 25an, anggep aja Tenten itu baby face jadi masih cocok jadi anak sekolahan**

 **Do you like it? Leave a review please. Anyway, ga janji update cepet yeh, tapi aku usahain buat nerusin ceritanya. See ya**


End file.
